The Underdog from the Bronx
by 4nthrax
Summary: Master Hand started these 32 player tournaments for the Top 32 Smashers to participate in the fourth Smash tourney. Little Mac never really made himself known with these. However, he came back for the fifth Smash tourney with a vengeance. How will he fare this time? (Tourneys work a little different here, btw)


**Well, it's my first fanfic. Hope you enjoy. Please make some suggestions and criticisms in the comments so I can makes this as good as I can. If there's any info you're a bit skeptical about after reading this first chapter, there's some stuff after it that may answer some questions. if not, then too bad. Anyways, here you go.**

When Little Mac received his invitation to be in the fourth Super Smash Brothers tournament, he was excited to say the least.

Mac would be battling against fighters from dimensions all over the multiverse with the highest of powers among them.

Who wouldn't be excited for that?

Getting to know all the other fighters at the Smash Mansion and finally showing his skills to others not apart of his dimension was exciting.

The fighting aspect though….was a bit more troubling.

Sure, Little Mac was a Champion boxer able to defeat the best of the best back in the Bronx but facing against literal gods, goddesses, superhumans, abominations and more made it a bit agonizing.

Not to mention his fatal flaws.

Whenever he was in the air, his attacks were useless, dealing minimal damage and knockback. His embarrassing excuse for a recovery with a rising uppercut that travelled about as high as a jump didn't help either. Really, fighters could just throw him offstage and call it a day.

Kind of hurts a guy, y'know?

Mac was always near the bottom of the leaderboards throughout the 2-year tourney, which was why it was a bit of a surprise when he made one of the 32 player tournaments.

Oh, I forgot to explain those, didn't I?

Well, every two months, Master Hand had these giant tournaments featuring the top 32 fighters in the Smash tournament at the time. They'd all fight in a bunch of matches head-to-head against each other with the one defeating all of his/her opponents being the winner. It kind of worked like March Madness albeit with 32 fighters and seeds past 16. Keep that in mind. Every match was three stocks and had an eight minute time limit. Why do these occur? Master Hand thought that it would be a good test of skill for the fighters, although he likely just does it because they're fun. No one's complaining, so they're still here.

Little Mac made it to the 3rd 32-player tournament as a huge underdog six months in. Despite there being a little more than 20 fighters outside the Top 32, no one actually thought that he'd make it due to reasons already mentioned.

There was just one problem; he entered it as 31st best. This meant he had to face the 2nd best fighter at the time; Sheik. That ninja with outstanding speed, maneuverability and fast attacks along with actual recovery whose alter ego was consistently at a position below Little Mac in the leaderboards; Zelda.

Life's weird.

Needless to say, it didn't go too well. Little Mac, of course, lost by two stocks(hey, at least he took out a stock) and Sheik would eventually win that tourney. Little Mac, meanwhile, never got into another one of those tourneys again and floundered between 40th and last.

Throughout the 24 months, Little Mac landed 46th in the final leaderboard.

Yet, he was still called to return to the 5th Smash tourney. Granted, nobody was cut and Master Hand intended for everyone to be there, but it still came as a surprise, initially.

However, he came back better than ever. Doc Louis was harder on Mac following the conclusion of the last Smash tourney, and he wanted to make sure that the training counted. He was faster, harder-hitting, grittier, and his rising uppercut went up slightly higher(progress is progress).

He still kinda sucked in the air, though.

Nonetheless, Little Mac was back and he came to compete. Whether or not he would successfully, tough, was unknown.

**Not sure if I needed to add this section but whatever here its lol**

**Just so you know, the leaderboards mentioned aren't entirely driven by the tier lists, although some characters can be found in similar positions(no, Jigglypuff wasn't 1st in this universe, sorry). I like to think that they're determined by something similar to GSP. Also, I know that Little Mac is still one of the worst characters in Ultimate, But this story has Mac return...a little different. Why? I like Mac. Fun character to play regardless. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
